The Deviant
by BluechanXD
Summary: Teana and Jono have found out that Atem is the pharaoh of Egypt. Now, Teana is being forced to become his queen, but her wish is to be free and to dance. But what happens when the Thief King comes to the palace for a visit? Vexshipping!
1. The Deviant

**A/N: Hey everyone! BluechanXD here for another fanfiction! This is the first time I've ever written a Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction, so be nice. I know that lots of people have already written about this subject, being 'Ancient Egypt', but this is MY version of the story, so it will be VERY DIFFERENT. It will be very loosely based off of certain events in the game 'Forbidden Memories'. I hope you enjoy! Please R&R and NO flames. **

---

_Deviant-One that differs from a norm, especially a person whose behavior and attitudes differ from accepted social standards._

---

"YOU'RE THE PHARAOH?!" Jono cried, pointing accusingly at his friend Atem.

For many years, Atem had kept his status as the pharaoh of the Amenhotep Dynasty from not only his friends, but from the rest of the people of the Royal City. But Atem had trusted his friends with his secret, only he didn't only plan on them keeping the secret.

Jono was just as confused as ever. "What do you mean we're not going to keep it a secret?"

"I'm saying that you won't have to worry about keeping it," Atem replied.

Jono thought for a moment, scratching the back of his head, deep in thought. Then suddenly, he jumped back in realization. "You mean you're going to use the Millennium Items to erase our minds?!"

For once, Jono actually felt smart for figuring out the pharaoh's plan. But it didn't last long, for Atem sighed, shaking his head. The blond stared at him in disbelief, comical tears running down his face. Teana patted his shoulder sympathetically.

"No. I'm going to bring you both up in status to live with me in the palace." Atem informed them.

Teana noticed the seriousness in his voice. After knowing him for years, she knew that when he was serious, he meant business. Even though she knew that he wouldn't harm him or Jono, she still felt insecure.

"Alright! Fancy living, here I come! Think of all the foods I'll try, and-" Jono had his hands clasped together as he continued with his long list of luxuries that he would be enjoying in the palace.

Teana brought her hand up to her lips as she chuckled. A hand on her shoulder made her whip around to see Atem.

"Teana. May I speak with you, away from Jono," he said, motioning towards their blond friend who continued to ramble on.

After another small chuckle, Teana nodded her head, jerking forward when the young pharaoh pulled her into a nearby alley. The auburn haired girl squeaked slightly as Atem placed his hands on either shoulder.

"What do you need, Atem?" she asked as calmly as she could, even though she knew what he truly wanted. She knew of his little charade of just wanting them to come live with him. He wanted something more.

"As you know, both of you will given a higher ranking in my palace," he informed.

'_It's coming_.' she thought, nodding her head.

"Jono will take the position of a personal guard," he continued.

Teana mentally chattered her teeth.

"And as for you, Teana-"

"_Here it comes_." She bit her lip.

Atem let go of her shoulders, backing away a bit and slightly bowing, "I wish for you to be at my side as Queen."

Normally, any girl would be flattered by his statement and say 'yes' without think of the flaws and complications of being Queen of Egypt. They would ignorantly throw themselves into harms way, for if the pharaoh were to perish during his reign, they would be given all responsibility as the ruler of Egypt. They wouldn't know how to handle it, causing the whole country to spiral into complete chaos. Luckily, Teana was not like that, but it wasn't as if Atem was giving her a choice.

Atem noticed her silence and took it as hesitation, "I know that you're contemplating on the fact that if anything were to happen to me, then you'd have to take over the throne, but I assure you, you need not worry. I have the power of the Millennium Puzzle at my disposal. But if anything were to come up, the reign will be distributed among the other holders of the Millennium Items."

Even so, Teana didn't like the fact that she would have to marry her good friend. She didn't love him like that; only as a friend. It would be as if she was marrying her own brother, and she, herself, wasn't too fond of incest. No matter how hard he would try to tempt her, she wasn't going to enjoy her stay at the palace.

"Thank you," was her only reply as she bowed her head slightly. It was the only thing she could say.

Atem smiled. "Good. Now come. We must inform Jono and head for the palace."

He flipped his cape as he exited the alley along with Teana. They went unnoticed by the still daydreaming Jono as he continued with his rant. Luckily, Atem was able to cut him off.

"Jono. We must depart. The palace requires my attendance, including my personal guard's," Atem said, referring to him.

"Ya mean I'm your bodyguard?" Jono pointed at himself in disbelief, but the young pharaoh ignored him.

"Come. Curfew is at sundown."

---

"Atem!" a young brunette cried as she ran to glomp her good friend.

Teana was a little surprised by her while Jono stood there, confused.

Atem playfully pushed her away and dusted off his kilt, "Yes Mana. But I don't really have the time for this. I'll need you to show my friends to their rooms."

Mana sprang up in delight, grabbing Teana's and Jono's hands, jerking them forward. "Don't you worry, Atem!"

"You shouldn't give my apprentice such a task, Pharaoh." Mana stopped when she heard the voice of her mentor. "She would only get lost in a palace such as this one. Perhaps, I should accompany them, my liege."

Teana looked around, recognizing the young man from before. He had been one of the holders of the Millennium Items that she had met earlier when Atem had introduced them; the Millennium Ring to be precise. What was his name again? Oh, Mahad. And this girl was his apprentice?!

Atem thought for a moment, then replied, "Very well."

Mana ran up to Mahad, falling down on her knees before him, clasping her hands together. "Oh please, Master! Don't misjudge me! I know my way around!" Her frown grew.

Ignoring his apprentice, Mahad picked her up by the back of her dress and began walking down the corridors. "Please come this way."

Teana and Jono glanced at one another then followed the priest down the hall.

All the way, in an unsuccessful attempt, Mana was trying to squirm out of his grasp, yelling, "LET ME GO!!!"

---

"And here is your room, Lady Teana." Mahad held the door open for her, having let Mana down since Jono was shown his own room.

Teana analyzed the room; a canopy bed, a dresser drawer, a small table with a flower vase, a few golden vases here and there, and a balcony.

Her eyes glistened, "It's beautiful."

Mana looked at her oddly, "Beautiful? It seems simple to me. It's like any other guest room in the palace. "

Mahad hit her shoulder firmly, but not enough to hurt her. "Behave yourself, Mana, and don't be rude. This is Lady Teana's first time in a palace, am I right?"

Teana nodded her head. "Yes, and please, just call me Teana."

Mahad shook his head. "I couldn't. You are a princess, and should be addressed as one. I am not worthy enough to call you by name."

"But, I was once a peasant. I still feel as though you both are still of a higher rank than I," she admitted.

"It matters not. You are no longer a peasant, and it will stay that way," he assured her.

Teana remained silent. She couldn't think of what else to say.

"Lady Teana. I shall inform you when dinner is ready. Come Mana. It is time for your magic lessons." Mahad closed the door behind them.

"But I don't need any more lessons, Master! I'm as good as any other mage!" Teana chuckled at Mana's muffled statement.

"If what you say is true, then I should give you even harder training for you to surpass 'any other mage'." Mahad's voice seemed sly.

"MASTER!" Mana whined.

The last thing heard was Mahad's soft chuckle as their voices disappeared down the hallway.

She chuckled once more, walking over to the balcony. Below her was the Royal City with different merchants and customers roaming around. Past the city was a vast, never ending sea of sand. The only thing that stood between them was the beauty of the Nile River.

Teana wiped a bit of sweat that was trailing down her cheek. She noticed that a little bit farther than the Nile was a small oasis.

'_Hmm. Maybe I'll go there someday with Mana_.'

The thought of Mana made her think of Atem. She didn't want to be Queen of Egypt. It kept her from being what she had always dreamed of being; a dancer.

Teana sighed when she saw a group of dancers in the town square. Their movements were fluid and she only wished that she could be as good as they were. Even better.

So she decided to try her skills. She stood up strait and began to copy each step. Once she got the hang of it, Teana went back into her room for more space to dance in. She closed her eyes and felt the music within her as her emotions accompanied her in their own dance.

Her arms swung around as she leapt and twirled around the room. Even when the music had stopped, Teana continued. She didn't even notice that the time had passed or that Mahad had reentered the room.

"Lady Teana, your dinner is-" he trailed off.

Mahad stood there in amazement at Teana's dancing skills. They were so fluid. But it wasn't long until she noticed his presence, causing her to trip and fall onto the floor. Mahad held his hand out to her and helped her up.

"You are a wonderful dancer." Teana blushed slightly, covering it up by dusting off her blue tunic.

"Atem would never allow me to dance like that. It would be embarrassing for him."

"Maybe so, but it does not matter right now, Lady Teana."

"I told you not to call me that."

"It is only proper that I do so. Now come. The Pharaoh requests your presence at the table." Mahad motioned for her to come.

Teana nodded her head, but as she was about to leave the room, she heard the sound of a horse's neigh. She looked back at the balcony, seeing nothing but the darkness of the night sky.

"Lady Teana?" Mahad called from the hallway.

Teana slowly turned from the balcony to the door. "I'm coming."

---

A young man on a horse looked over the cliff at the Royal City. His tanned face could be seen in the dim light emitted from the many houses and the palace. He lightly touched the scar under his right eye, fingering all of the details which he had memorized.

Under his breath, he muttered, with a smirk, "The Thief King shall strike once more."

---

**A/N: I hope you liked my first chapter! More will be coming soon! R&R and no flames, please!**


	2. Panic's Threshold

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry that I took so long, but I'm back with another chapter of The Deviant. Please, I really want some reviews! **

---

"My loyal subjects. I am pleased to introduce to you the future queen of Egypt." Atem announced proudly to the servants surrounding the dinner table where his priests sat quietly, nodding their heads in acknowledgment, for they had met the young girl earlier.

All of the servants bowed before Teana in great respect. She stumbled back, involuntarily surprised by their actions, but Mahad steadied her with one hand.

"Please, come sit down Teana." Atem motioned her to the seat on the end of the table, next to his at the head.

Mahad lead her over and sat in the seat next to hers. A servant brought the two their plates. Teana looked down at her food uneasily as she heard the sophisticated munching of the rich meats and crisp vegetables from each of the holders of the Millennium Items.

"Please eat, my princess." She looked up at Mahad who was looking at her intently.

"Mahad. Where are Mana and Jono? Shouldn't they be joining us for dinner?" Teana glanced around the room for any sight of them.

Mahad patted his mouth with a cloth before answering, "Your friend Jono is a palace guard, is he not?"

She nodded her head slightly and he continued, "Palace guards have their own room to dine in, so you probably won't be seeing him during this time of day." She nodded once more, unhappy that she wouldn't be able to be around her cheerful friend that often.

"And as for Mana," He paused for a moment, "She lives in the Royal City in her own home. She only comes for her training or to visit the pharaoh."

Teana noticed a hint of sadness in his voice, then said slyly, "You're sad. Does that mean you miss her?"

Mahad gasped quietly, a faint blush appearing on his face, then fake coughed into his closed fist, "A high priest of the pharaoh has no time to be plagued with such feelings. And certainly not for my own apprentice!" At that, Mahad turned back to his food.

Teana chuckled, picking up some of her cooked meat and plopping it into her mouth.

---

Atem got up from his chair, addressing everyone at the table and everyone around it. "I have an announcement to make. It seems that we have been having countless raids in the Royal City, all of which are being lead by a man who addresses himself as "The Thief King". There have been sightings of some thieves near some ruins on the desert which is thought to be their hideout, so I will be leaving after dinner with a group of guards to go investigate on this matter."

Shaada stood up. "But sir! You could not possibly go alone with just mere guards! Let one of us accompany you!"

"Shaada!" Atem glared at him fiercely. "Do not question my authority. I know what I must do."

"But-" Shaada sighed and sat back down in his chair.

"Besides, I need every one of you to keep the princess safe." Atem glanced at Teana.

Everyone nodded except for Shaada, who had his arms crossed, and Seto, who stared intently at Teana. When she noticed that his gaze was on her, she turned away uncomfortably. She didn't like the way that he was looking at her.

Atem looked around at each of his subjects. "Very well then. I shall depart soon."

---

Teana watched her friend and his guards, which included Jono, from her balcony as they road away on their palace horses; a trail of sand whipped through the air from the thrashing of hooves on the cool, night sand.

It was only her first day at the palace and already, the thieves were reeking havoc. But Teana new that this was normal for a pharaoh to be faced by such things. She recalled that sometimes, Atem would not show up at their usual spots. She and Jono would go looking all over town, for they had not known of his heritage, but they wouldn't find him until the next day or even longer. She figured that is what he had been up to most of the time.

A knock came from the door.

"Who is it?" Teana called, barely even turning her head.

"It is _I_, _High Priest Seto_." A voice thundered with great pride.

Teana froze. He had been staring at her at the dinner table. It felt awkward for her to be around him. Still, she wasn't going to be rude.

"Please. Come in." Her heart pounded rapidly in a panic as he walked in and closed the door.

He came to stand in front of her and bowed his head in respect. "Lady Teana. I trust that you are finding yourself comfortable?"

Teana stared down at her feet in silence. She did not want to be with this man right now.

"You are not?" There was a hint of displease in his voice.

Teana's head shot up. "Oh no, the palace is wonderful! It's just that-" She trailed off.

"'It's just that'? What is it?"

She shook her head. At that moment, she felt like a child.

"Please tell me, your Majesty." Seto placed his hand on her shoulder, causing her to shiver involuntarily.

"Lady Teana. May I ask you something? Do you love the pharaoh?"

"I-" Teana could tell he was edging on to something. He wasn't trying to make it _that_ obvious, though.

Seto seized this as an opportunity; He took his hand off of her shoulder and placed it at her waist, bringing his face closer to hers.

He smirked and breathed against her ear. "I will take that as a 'no'."

Teana was frightened. She was completely terrified.

Another knock sounded at the door.

"Lady Teana?" It was Mahad.

Teana felt relieved when Seto pulled away from her and went to open the door.

Mahad looked at him, confused. "What are you doing here, Seto?"

"I should be asking the same from you." He stormed off without another word.

Mahad turned to Teana. "What was he doing here?"

"He came to ask if I was comfortable here." She answered casually, as if nothing had happened. She didn't need Mahad to be worrying about here right now. She didn't want to add more stress to his life. He had enough to worry about Atem, so why should he need to know about her little ordeal?

"Well, I came to wish you a good night."

"Thank you, Mahad." Teana made her way over to her bed.

"Do you need me to tuck you in?" He asked with a straight face.

The young girl laughed at his seriousness. "Mahad! I'm not a child."

Mahad smiled. "Alright. Goodnight, princess." He blew out the small lights in her room and left.

---

Outside the palace, the Thief King was searching around for his usual spot to sneak in through.

'_I know it is around here somewhere._" The dim lighting of the palace walls made it hard for him to see.

Soon he found what he was looking for; A lone balcony to an unused guest room, or so he thought.

The young man climbed onto the balcony and slid into the room. He heard a small gasp in the corner of the room which surprised him. He whipped around to see a young girl under the blankets of the bed.

Teana began to shiver once more. This man had snuck into her room and his intentions were still unclear.

He swiftly made his way over to her and put a knife to her neck. "Who are you?"

Fearing for her life, Teana squeaked out an answer. "Teana...princess...Egypt."

He smirked. "So you are little Atem's wench, eh? Well, I'll have to hand it to him. He has good taste."

Teana blushed at his ending comment.

The man chuckled. "I am truly surprised that you have not screamed knowing that the great Thief King Bakura is here in your room."

Teana gasped quietly. Bakura moved away from her a bit, just enough for the moonlight to hit his face. She was surprised by the contrast of his desert tanned skin and his cloud-white hair. The light scar under his right eye made him seem more roguish in a way.

Bakura smirked, lifting his knife up to her cheek, leaving a thin trail of blood around the neck area. "Now are you surprised?"

"Only by your physical appearance. Your white hair clashes with your dark skin." Teana felt her blood drip down the neck line her nightdress. She knew that she feared this man, but she didn't want to make it any more obvious to give him pleasure.

His smirk widened. "Hmph. You _do_ realize that I could kill you at any moment. You seem much too calm right now. Or perhaps you are trying suppress your true emotions to keep what little pride you have left from our encounter. The fact is that women were never meant to have any pride. They were meant for household chores and for a man's pleasures."

Teana scoffed at this. "Excuse me? I'll have you know that everyone is equal in this world!"

Bakura crossed his arms over his exposed chest. "Hmph. Tell that to your little pharaoh!"

Teana ground her teeth.

Bakura lifted her chin up with his knife. "Feisty, aren't we? Well, I've spent enough time here as it is." He slid his knife back into the scabbard at his side and began to make his way back to the balcony.

"You're not going to steal anything?" Teana asked.

Bakura stopped. "Do you want me to?"

"No! Of course I don't! It's just that-"

Bakura chuckled. "Yes, I know."

"Will I see you again?" She called longingly.

"Why would you want a treacherous thief in your room at night?"

"It's just that," Teana paused for a moment, "I don't have that many friends to talk to. Atem is always busy, my friend Jono is a guard, and Mahad and Mana-"

"Keep it down! Do you want us to get caught?!"

"I'm sorry."

Bakura thought for a moment, then replied. "I'll see if I can fit you into my schedule."

Teana smiled. "Thank you."

Without another word, Bakura hopped over the balcony. Teana rubbed the blood off of her neck and pulled at the hem of her dress. She new that she had made a mistake, but she hoped that it would turn out for the better. Teana pulled the covers over herself once more and drifted off into sleep.

Bakura landed on the ground, taking out his knife once more. he brought it up to his lips and licked it clean, free of blood. He relished the taste as is slithered down his throat.

"Yes. Something tells me that I shall see you again, my princess."

---

**A/N: Wow! It took me a while to write that! I hope for lots of nice reviews! No flames, please. I'm also accepting critiques. Until next time! **


	3. Excursion of Ordeals

**A/N: I'm now a fanatic! I've been here on fanfic for 2 years already! Happy Birthday to my account! Chapter three is here! I hope you all like it! **

---

Teana awoke the very next morning, feeling the light breeze from her balcony. Her left arm hung over the side of the bed lazily while the other was brought up to her face to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

She tossed the covers off and they heaped up in a giant pile and got up from the bed. The surroundings were unfamiliar to her, until she remembered that this was the palace; her new home. She found a white tunic in her dresser drawer and began to dress.

When she lifted her nightdress over her head, she felt remnants of blood on her neck line. Mahad and Mana would see! Teana quickly skimmed through each drawer until she found a white head dress, similar to Mahad's.

'_This will cover it up_.'

Just as she finished dressing, the door swung open loudly. Teana whipped around to see Mana with a plate of fresh fruits and a wide grin plastered on her face.

"Master Mahad told me to bring this to you. Teana! Teana! Master Mahad said you could join us for training at the oasis!" Mana squealed in delight as she shoved the plate at Teana.

"Oh, really?" Teana took a bite of her fruit.

"Yeah! He said that you could watch me practice!" Mana clasped her hands together.

'_At least it gives me an excuse to wear the head dress. Oh Bakura, why did you have to use your knife?_'

Mana tilted her head to the side. "Hey, Teana? Is something wrong?"

Teana snapped out of her thoughts and shook her head. "No. Just thinking." She finished the last of her fruit.

"You ready, Teana!" Mana jumped up and down excitedly.

"Yeah."

---

"Mana, what am I going to do with you?" Mahad had his face in his palm as he shook his head.

"I'm so sorry, Master! I'll get it right! Um...ahh..."

Teana laughed at the sight from the grassy area that she decided to sit by. Mana had been practicing telekinesis to pick up a fish from the lake for the past two hours. After so many failed tries, she final got it right, only she couldn't get the fish back in the lake! It was stuck up in the air above the water where it was so desperately trying to get back to.

Mahad sighed and helped release the fish back into the water. "And you claim to surpass the average mage?"

Teana chuckled slightly at the two.

A clear blush shown on Mana's face as she looked down in embarrassment. "I assure you, Master! It will **never** happen again!"

Mahad crossed his arms. "I can think of numerous times where you have spoken those same words."

Mana dropped her head down lower, her face growing maroon.

"Come now. Your lessons are over for the day. Come, my princess." Mahad motioned for Teana to stand, but Mana called out to him.

"Please, Master! Give me one more chance!" She begged.

"That is an order, Mana. Now come. We head for the market place." Mahad walked briskly through the desert and back to the city with Teana trailing behind.

Mana pouted, then ran after them. "MASTER!"

---

"Maftda! Pleesh trainf mee som mor!"

"Please refrain from speaking with your mouth full, Mana," Mahad said before picking up his wine filled goblet and drinking from it.

The three of them were sitting by the Nile River having a small picnic after picking up food from town. Teana remembered how so many women were fawning over her and saying how envious they were when they found out that she was the new queen of Egypt.

Teana sighed. '_They have no idea what they're saying._'

She was a little surprised that no one fawned over Mahad. He was one of the High Priests of the Pharaoh; chosen holder of the Milennium Ring!

"Lady Teana. You have barely touched your food." Mahad's voice seemed worried.

"I'm sorry." Teana took a bite out of one of her fruits and swallowed. "Is that better?"

Mahad relaxed a bit, flashing a genuine smile towards her. Teana sighed, but didn't notice the look of disappointment on Mana's face.

---

Teana sat in her bed, thinking about the events at dinner after she got back from her outing with Mahad and Mana. Atem hadn't come back and Seto had decided to sit next to her.

_'Do you mind if I sit with you, Lady Teana. I would like to become acquainted with the future queen. Mahad wouldn't mind, would you?" He turned slightly over to Mahad who stood next to him. _

_"O-of course not." Teana could hear the hostility in his voice._

Dinner was torture for her since he had his hand on her leg the whole time, occasionally stroking it. Teana was completely relieved when she was able to leave.

She looked past her balcony, out into the vast desert. _'Will Bakura keep his promise and come to visit?'_

Then she noticed a flash of light emitting from the oasis. _'I wonder what's going on?'_ She slipped out the room, still in her nightdress, and headed out.

---

Teana peeked out from behind one of the large palms to see Mana by the river practicing her magic. She was trying to use telekinesis again to pick up a fish; she still seemed to be struggling.

"Argh! Why can't I get this right!" Mana cried out as she accidentally hit herself in the face with water.

"Mana?"

Mana squeaked, whipping around to see her newly found friend. "Teana? W-w-what are you doing up so late?"

Teana chuckled lightly. "I should ask you the same."

Mana gasped and a blush formed on her cheeks. "I-i was just training. That's all."

"Why? Is there a reason?" Teana said craftily.

"N-n-n-no." She continued to stutter.

"Come on! You can tell me!" Teana continued to smile.

Mana took in a deep breath. "Iwanttoprovemyselftomastermahadsohewilllikeme!"

Teana stared at her in confusion.

Mana sighed. "I want to prove myself to Master Mahad," she paused for a moment, "and...I...I...I want him to like me."

Teana already new what she meant, but decided to go along with it. "But he already likes you. You're good friends."

Mana looked down, her bangs covering up the blush. "No. I mean I want him to _like_ me."

"Oh."

Mana twiddled her fingers, then said. "I've loved him like an older brother ever since we were young. But now..."

Teana placed a hand on her shoulder, remembering her conversation with him the day before. "Don't worry. I'm sure he feels the same way."

_'Goodness! That saying gets old!'_

Mana groaned. "He treats me like a child even though we are only a few years apart in age. I think he's completely annoyed by me."

Teana thought for a moment. Then, it hit her. "Well if he was completely annoyed by you, then don't you think that he would have stopped training you along time ago?"

Mana sighed again. "He trains me because I'm also Atem's friend. They're friends and he doesn't want to disappoint his ruler."

"That's not true. He's just looking out for you like a big brother would." Teana mentally smacked her forehead for saying such a statement. Wasn't she trying to help her?

"Yeah. Like a big brother." Mana focused her powers on the lake and brought up a fish. This time, she was able to release it. "Hah! I did it! Wait until Master Mahad hears about this!"

Teana clapped for her friend. "We should get back. We need our rest for tomorrow."

Mana nodded, following her friend back to the Royal City.

---

Teana sat on her bed, staring at the now full moon. She felt her eyes twitch from lack of sleep, so she rested her head on the pillow.

Her last thought before drifting off to sleep was, _'When will you come, Thief King Bakura.'_

---

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 3 is done! 2 years! Woohoo! Please review and no flames! Thank you! **


	4. Senseless Contemplation

**A/N: Oh, I feel so bad for not updating in forever! I'm sooooo sorry! I've been working on so many fanfics and my YouTube videos that I haven't had time to update! Well here's the next chapter for you all. Enjoy!**

---

A whole week had passed and there was still no sign of Bakura. Each night, she would wait for him, but nothing ever came except the desert winds.

_'Well, he _did_ say that he would_ try_ to fit me into his schedule.'_

Teana sighed. "It's no use. I'll probably never see him again."

"Never see who again?" A voice said from behind her.

Teana whipped around to see Atem leaning against the doorway. Her heart filled with happiness as she lunged at her childhood friend, knowing that he was alright.

Atem held her closer. "I'm sorry to have made you doubt me."

Teana chuckled inwardly. He had thought that she had spoke of him when it was really the Thief King she was concerned about! Not that she wasn't concerned for her friend, but she played along with it anyway.

"I'm glad you're safe."

A short pause.

"ATEM! YOU'RE BACK!"

Mana wrapped her arms around Atem in a bone crushing hug. Teana backed away and laughed at her friends, until she heard another familiar voice.

"What's goin' on, ya guys?" Jono stepped into the room, scratching the back of his head.

"Jono!" Teana cried as she rushed to embrace her friend.

"Hey Tea'. Haven't seen ya in a while." He grinned, reciprocating with a one-armed hug and the ruffling of Teana's hair.

"I've missed you." She squeezed him tighter, cocking her head up to see his face. "How's everything been?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly. "Der' workin' me hard to da bone! Your lucky dat you've got it easy."

He paused for a moment, then widened his grin. "At least dey give me an all-you-can-eat buffet! I tell ya Tea'; I get all da action and all da food! Life couldn't be better!" He boasted as he stood in a heroic stance.

Teana laughed. Her friend hadn't changed one bit!

---

"Do you have to leave so soon?" Teana asked longingly, not wanting to be separated from her comical friend.

"Sorry Tea'. Gotta get back to training. I'm gonna kick some serious Thief King butt!"

Teana frowned slightly. She didn't want anything bad to happen to Bakura, even though he _was_ Atem's enemy. She thought there was something more to him than just stealing the Pharaoh's things. No. He must have had a reason.

"Well, gotta go. See ya 'round Tea'!" Jono triumphantly marched down the hall, back to his quarters.

"Yeah. I need to go, too. Master Mahad will be angry with me if I show up late for his class again. See ya Teana! See ya Atem!" Mana said cheerfully as she began sprinting down the hallway.

At that moment, Teana just remembered that Mana and Atem had still been in the room. She had been so preoccupied with meeting up with Jono for the first time since they had gone their separate ways in the palace. Now it was just her and Atem.

Teana looked down at the floor nervously. She and Atem were alone. In her room. And she was his queen. Many embarrassing thoughts were rolling through her head. What if he tried anything with her?

What if he kissed her?

Teana's heart pounded. She hadn't had her first kiss yet, and she certainly didn't want to be with Atem. She wanted it to be with...

Bakura?

She shook her head slightly. How could she think that! She barely even knew the man! Let alone the fact that he was one of the most feared men in all of Egypt!

"Teana."

Teana looked up, seeing Atem's eyes half closed as his face neared hers. Her thought was becoming reality! She squeezed her eyes shut. She was completely helpless. She couldn't push him away, or else he'd take it too seriously and probably throw her in a dungeon or have her executed.

Or worse.

Rape.

She mentally shook her head. '_No. He wouldn't do that! I know him!'_

But, he had kept his secret of being the pharaoh. And he'd probably still be keeping secrets from her. The thought frightened her.

Teana felt Atem's breath on her cheek. Her face was burning a bright crimson, until she felt his soft lips on her neck. Teana's eyes shot open. She looked down, sighing with relief. He hadn't stolen her first kiss.

Atem stared for a moment at her neck, then gazed up at her, brushing the spot he kissed with his index finger.

He raised an eyebrow. "Where did this come from?"

"Huh?" Teana touched the same spot and gasped quietly.

The cut from Bakura's blade!

_'Ah, Bakura! Why did you have to cut me with your blade! Quick! I need to think!'_

"Um...Ah...I don't know. I never noticed this."

_'Idiot! He'll never fall for that!'_

"Hm." He rubbed his chin. "I doesn't look that bad. You'll be just fine."

Atem glanced at the balcony, then back to Teana. "The sun is setting. Let us head to the banquet hall."

Teana nodded. "Mhm."

---

"And so, we managed to fend off the remaining thieves. But there are still no signs of the Thief King." Atem ranted to the rest of the Royal Court.

"Well done sire." Karim applauded.

Isis smiled. "I foresee great victories for you, your Highness."

"Yes. I see that you have great potential." Akunadin added.

Shaada only grumbled, mumbling something about the pharaoh not having enough protection.

"Shaada. You know we have orders from the pharaoh to protect the Lady Teana. have you forgotten already?" Seto reminded him.

Shaada looked surprized." I-" But he trailed off.

"Speaking of protecting her, I see that we haven't been able to prevent that cut on her neck." Seto pointed out.

The other members of the Royal Court turned to Teana, causing her to sink in her chair.

"We'll need to fix that right away."

Teana noticed the smile on Atem's face as he looked at Seto. She had a bad feeling about that.

---

"Here." Seto placed a cloth around her neck, covering up the now cleaned wound.

"I'm surprized that you noticed so quickly, Seto. You must care very much about the princess' safety." Atem said.

"More than you know." Seto mumbled so Atem would be unable to here it.

"Well, I must be off again. My men and I must search the raiding grounds for any signs of the Thief King that we might have missed. I'll see you both tomorrow."

Atem left briskly down the hallway. And before Seto was able to say anything, Teana rushed out of the room without a word.

---

Teana sat down on her bed, curled up in the blankets. She noticed the familiar sight of Atem and his men on their horses, galloping away across the desert.

She sighed. But a strange ruffling sound caught her attention.

There was a low chuckle.

"When the Pharaoh is away, the Thief King comes out to play."

---

**A/N: Once again, I'm really, really, really, really sorry! Please R&R! No flames! And also. Did anyone go to Omnicon 2009? 'Cause I went as Kiseki from Shugo Chara!**


	5. Assembly of Affairs

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm in desperate need of reviews! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaassse review! No flames, though. **

---

"Bakura!"

Bakura came out of the shadows of the room, a smirk growing on his face.

"Didn't I tell you I'd find a place in my schedule for you? Honestly, you women have such

terrible memory."

Teana pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "I didn't forget!"

"Tch."

Bakura quickly made his way across the room, over to Teana. She gasped in surprize when he sat down on her bed next to her. She then gave him a confused look when he crossed his legs and arms while giving her a blank stare. He stayed like that for a moment.

"Well?" He asked impatiently.

"Huh?" Teana tilted her head to the side.

"You wanted me to come here. You must want something. Because if you don't, then I have no reason to waste my time with you. I have better things to do than just sit around all night." He began to get up, but Teana grabbed his arm.

"No! Please stay!" She pleaded.

Bakura sighed, sitting back down. "What is it that you want?"

"I'm lonely." She answered longingly.

Bakura raised his eyebrow. "And you want the company of a trecherous thief?"

Teana nodded her head slowly.

Bakura stared at the girl for a moment, then burst out in laughter, but tried keeping it quiet.

"You silly little girl! Don't you every think of the backdraws of letting a thief into your room? I could kill you, steal from you. And if I wanted, have my masochistic ways with you."

Teana cringed at that comment. "But you won't."

"And who says I wouldn't?"

"Because, you wouldn't have done me the favor in the first place. Besides, you yourself said that you had better things to do than spend time here with me." Teana smiled. She knew she had won.

"Good point."

Teana sat quietly, covering herself up in the blanket.

Bakura glanced at the Royal City through the balcony, then back to Teana.

He sighed. "Your little Pharaoh keeps you and all your fellow civilians safe; unlike his father who destroyed my home in Kuru Eruna."

Teana gasped, then retorted. "But, the former Pharaoh loved everyone! He brought peace to us all by creating the Millennium Items and giving them to Atem and his priests! That's what they told me when I first came here!"

Bakura growled. "That's what they want you to think! The truth lies in the underground depths of Kuru Eruna! The former Pharaoh created the Seven Millennium Items for his own selfish reasons. And as a result, he destroyed my home and killed my family!"

Teana was speechless.

"But-"

"Those eleven long years ago. Do you realize how long I've been alone? Of course not. You wouldn't understand my pain and hatred. You've lived a generous life with many friends and your family. I've been alone since the age of four. While you were off being spoon fed, I was hunting down anything I could find to eat. When you were playing near the Nile River, I was desperately trying to swim across it to escape from other thieves. When you were being tucked in by your mother and father, I was struggling to fend off snakes and scorpions so I could shelter in the tall, scratchy grass." Bakura clenched his fist fiercely.

"Bakura." Tears began to well up in Teana's eyes.

"I've had to live my life as a petty little thief because of your damned previous Pharaoh!"

A cold rush of air rushed through the room, causing Bakura to shiver slightly. Noticing this, Teana partially unwrapped the blanket from around herself and placed it over his shoulders.

"I don't need protection from the cold." Bakura grumbled coldly. "You silly girl."

"I'm not worried about that." Teana wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm just warming up your cold heart."

Bakura gave her an odd look. It seemed strange to him that this princess was giving him sympathy. He couldn't figure out why, though.

Teana looked up at the Thief King. He looked like he had alot on his mind. She perked up as a thought ran across her mind. She stood up and moved to stand in the middle of the room, leaving a confused Bakura wrapped in the covers on the bed.

"What are you doing, girl?" He gave her an annoyed look.

Teana grinned widely at the man. "I know how to cheer you up! Watch this!"

She got into a ready stance, playing imaginary music in her mind. Since it was late at night, she knew there wouldn't be any songs being played in the town square. Her heart took over and she began to dance.

Teana twirled and leapt across the room, moving her arms and swaying her hips profusely in an intoxicating way. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest as her emotions filled each movement that she made. In the last part of the song, she made one slow motion that led into a bow.

Teana's hair clung to her face and cool sweat slid down her back. She looked up to see Bakura smirking.

"Was that supposed to cheer me up or tempt me into your bed? Not that I'm not already here."

Bakura chuckled when he saw her blush, getting up from the bed and walking over to stand in front of her.

He picked up her chin and smiled genuinely. "You have great talent."

Bakura kissed her cheek softly; Teana quickly receprocated with a kiss of her own. Teana could have sworn that she heard a horse's neigh, but she ignored it. She was too engrossed in the fact that Bakura's lips were moving across her cheek, closer to her mouth.

But to her dismay, Bakura pulled away.

"I must go now."

"Mhm." She answered despondently.

"I'll be back. You needn't worry yourself. I've had too much fun with you to forget all about you." He assured her.

Teana nodded and stood on her toes to kiss the scar under his right eye.

Without another word, Bakura whipped around to the balcony, jumping off the railing onto the sand below. Teana heard the faint sound of the scurrying of feet across the sand and the trampling of hooves.

She stood in a daze for a moment. She walked dazily over to her bed, falling over the covers. Teana inhaled the reminants of Bakura's scent from the blankets, causing a wave of exaustion crash over her. One thought went through her mind before she drifted off into sleep.

_'Bakura almost kissed me.'_

---

**A/N: Another short chapter. -_- Sorry about that. Please review! No flames, please!**


	6. Apprehensive Affection

**A/N: Hey guys! Keep sending in those reviews!**

---

_'Bakura.'_

Teana rested her hand in her palm, deep in thought.

_'Why do I feel this way? I barely know him at all. Not to mention, he _is _a thief.'_

She shook her head.

_'No. He has reasons. Well...at least _had_.'_

She sighed.

_'And why would he-'_

"Teana!"

Teana jerked her head up in surprise. Mana giggled at her friend; a wide, toothy grin was plastered on her tanned cheeks.

"Huh?" Teana gave her a bewildered look.

"Hey! I've been calling you for a while now. Did you see me use the sandstorm preventing spell?" Mana's eyes glistened with hope.

"Oh. Sorry Mana. I didn't." Teana smiled sheepishly.

Mana pouted her lips and Teana chuckled.

"Really! I'm sorry. I'll watch you next time." Teana promised.

Mana smiled. "That's great then! Master Mahad was just about to teach me the transformation spell! Be sure to watch!"

Teana watched as Mana skipped over to Mahad who was, unsurprisingly, covered in sand.

Mahad smirked. "Once you learn the transformation spell you can turn yourself into sand. That will get you off my hands."

"But the wind would carry me right back to you, Master Mahad." Mana said teasingly. "You won't be able to get rid of me that easily!"

Mahad's smirk melted into a genuine smile. "I suppose not."

Teana giggled when she noticed Mana's visible blush. She sighed, lying her head back against the date palm behind her.

_'Then why would he...come close to...kissing...me?'_

A fierce blush spread across her face.

_'He barely even knows me! And yet...'_

Teana glanced at her friends; Mana had turned herself into a goat-fish-bush-human thing and Mahad had his hand on his temples while shaking his head.

Teana laughed inwardly, but it soon died as she went back to her previous thoughts.

_'And yet...I think I-'_

"Lady Teana. We will be heading back soon."

Teana snapped out of her thoughts, quickly getting on her feet. She noticed that Mana had turned back into her regular form, but a frown adorned her usual perky face.

Mana sighed and Teana decided to cheer her friend up.

"Hey Mana! I saw you're transformation spell!"

Mana's head sunk lower. "I've disappointed Master Mahad again."

Teana patted her friend's back sympathetically. "Don't worry. He knows that you couldn't have mastered the transformation spell that quickly. You've already mastered the sandstorm preventing spell. You've already used up a lot of energy."

Mana gave her a sad smile. "Yeah. I guess you're right."

"Lady Teana! Mana! Please hasten your pace! We want to get back to the Royal City as soon as possible!" Mahad called from over the slight sandstorm which he quickly dispelled of.

"Sorry." Both girls hollered in unison over the raging winds, running to catch up with the High Priest.

---

"Wow! That's beautiful!" Teana's eyes glistened while clasping her hands together as she fawned over a necklace that she noticed in a small jewelry shop; it was made of five silver strings, each adorned with multicolored beads. The ends holding them together were enamel cat heads.

"Do you like that, Lady Teana?" Mahad inquired.

"Yes, I do!" Teana smiled widely at him.

"Oh! Oh! Teana! Teana! Look at this!" Mana motioned her friend over.

Mana pointed to a gold scarab beetle bracelet at the end of the table; each beetle was made of turquoise with a dodger blue and rust red pattern.

"Ah..."

Teana glanced at Mahad who had a faint blush on his cheeks. She smiled to herself. She knew what he was thinking.

"Ah! The Queen of Egypt! What an honor!" The jewelry saleswoman said in delight. "You may have whatever you like!"

Teana shook her head. "That's very kind of you, but no thank you. It's too generous of an offer."

"Oh, you're such a sweetheart! So modest and kind!" The saleswoman fawned.

"You're too kind. Thanks for the offer, though!" Teana waved goodbye as Mahad began dragging Mana away from the shop.

"Now Mana. You know we have to head back to the palace." Mahad informed the young girl.

"But Master Mahad! I don't even live in the palace!" Mana cried."

Mahad shook his head. "The Pharaoh will want to see you. He will return today."

_'He probably asked Isis.'_ Teana thought. _'After all, her Millennium Item is the Millennium Necklace which can predict the future.'_

Mana's face brightened up. "Really! Well, in that case, let's get going!"

Mana grabbed both Teana and Mahad's hands and dragged them along the streets of the market square.

Teana noticed Mahad as he sighed. "Mana. You're making a scene."

_'But that's not all he's thinking, is it?'_ Teana wondered. _'It seems like that's the _least_ of your worries, Mahad.'_

---

_'Bakura...'_

"Teana!"

Startled, Teana fell back on the covers on her bed.

Since Atem wasn't back yet, the girls decided to wait in Teana's room.

Mana giggled. "Teana! That's the third time you've been in that weird daze. What's wrong? You can tell me."

Teana gasped. She couldn't tell Mana that she was crushing on the Thief King! She would tell Atem! Or at least be freaked out that she would never speak to me again.

"Wait a minute...You're crushing on someone!" Mana guessed.

"What?!" Teana cried.

Mana smirked. "You're blushing, so don't deny it! It's written all over your face!"

Teana's blush deepened. "But, it doesn't seem right. I mean...Atem..."

"Don't worry about it! Who cares if you're his queen? It's not like you chose to be here." Mana patted her shoulder.

"But Mana-!"

"But nothing! We're all free to like who we want to like! Just take me and Master Mahad, for instance. He's a High Priest and I'm just you're average girl! I like him and there's nothing wrong with that!"

"Yeah, but you're not the Queen of Eqypt. I only have to love Atem." Teana groaned. "I don't even get to chose my life; I've always wanted to be a dancer."

"It doesn't matter! You can do whatever you like! As long as it's something you love, then go for it!" Mana clenched her fist triumphantly.

"Mana." Teana smiled genuinely.

_'Mana's so free-spirited. I wish I could have lived like her. Now I'm stuck being Queen of Egypt. I'm almost...envious.'_

"So-o, who's the lucky guy!" Mana nudged her friend.

Just when Teana thought her blush couldn't go any deeper, it did.

"I-i-"

"It's alright! I won't tell!"

"W-well-"

"Not even if it's the ugliest guy or the meanest guy in Egypt!" Mana leaned closer to her anxiously.

"I-i...um...I-"

To Teana's relief, there was a knock on the door to interrupt the conversation.

"U-um...c-come in!" Teana stuttered.

The door creaked open to reveal a very familiar face.

"Atem!" Mana did her usual routine of a flying glomp.

Atem patted her back, then brushed her off as nicely as he could. "Yes Mana. Could you excuse Teana and I for a moment?"

"Sure!" Mana was here and gone before Teana knew it.

Once he made sure no one was around, Atem closed the door shut. He advanced toward Teana who stood as still as a statue.

"It isn't often that we ever get to share a moment alone." Atem said, still moving toward her. "And even when we do, it is only for a brief moment."

Teana nodded her head slowly.

_'No! Please don't kiss me!'_

"I haven't been able to give you anything in return for accepting to become my queen." He stood directly in front of her; just a few inches away.

"Oh, you don't have to-"

"Oh, but I must!" Atem cut her off. "Could you...please close your eyes for a moment?"

Teana squeezed her eyes shut.

_'No, no, no! Please!'_

Teana heard a soft jingle, then felt cold metal touch her skin. Her eyes shot open and she touched the item hanging from her neck. She gasped when she realized that it was the necklace she saw at the jewelry store.

"A-Atem!" Teana said, astonished. "H-h-how did you know?!"

Atem smiled. "Let's just say a little friendly bird told me."

Teana thought for a moment. Then, it hit her.

_'Mahad! He asked me if I liked it! He didn't have to!'_

Teana reciprocated with her own smile. "Well, please thank the birdie for me!"

The two laughed like they were still meeting each other and Jono on the streets again. Just like old times.

Atem's chuckling died down and he motioned Teana to the door. "I believe everyone is waiting for our arrival at the table."

Teana nodded. Maybe he wasn't keeping any more secrets than she thought! Maybe he was the person he always was; The same boy whom she was friends with on the street, just like before.

---

**A/N: Just another filler chapter; but that's okay! We all love filler chapters, don't we? **


	7. Dubious Credence

**A/N: Reviews please!**

---

Teana sat in her seat quietly as the young Pharaoh continued his tale about not knowing the whereabouts of the infamous Thief King. The ruins were just any old ruins; nothing out of the ordinary.

"Isis. Have you been able to see where the Thief King may be holding a base?" Atem inquired anxiously.

The High Preistess shook her head solomnly. "No, my liege. I have not. I apologize."

Atem sighed. "Then we will just have try with a greater effort. In the mean time, we should replenish ourselves and get plenty of rest before the next search."

Teana took a bite of her food, thinking that the conversations would doze down a bit. But to her dismay, a _certain_ High Priest decided to speak up.

"Lady Teana. What a lovely necklace you have." Seto complimented.

Teana looked up at him, wishing the Egyptian Gods would strike her down with a lightning bolt at that very moment.

"Th-thank you." She muttered.

Atem smiled proudly. "It is my engagement gift for her. Anything for my bride-to-be."

Teana's embarrassment was replaced with realization for a split second. She was his queen, but to make it completely official, she and Atem were to wed when he was to turn eighteen. That was about three years from then.

She noticed Atem staring at her intently, as if he were waiting for an answer. Seto smirked at her and she knew what he was thinking. He had accused her of not loving the Pharaoh so he expected her to not say anything.

To lower his suspicions, Teana smiled at Atem. "I'll always wear it for you."

Seto gave her a slight scowl, then went back to eating his dinner.

Teana sighed inwardly at her accomplishment.

_'At least that will get him off my case for a while.'_

---

"Good night, Lady Teana." Mahad opened her room door for her.

Teana stepped through the doorway, then stopped.

"Mahad?" She whispered without looking at him.

"Yes, Lady Teana?" Mahad asked.

Teana fingered her necklace. "You were the one that told Atem, weren't you?"

The High Priest was caught off guard, but quickly recollected himself. "I would do anything to make my liege happy."

Teana beamed at him, standing up on her toes to kiss his cheek. "Thank you Mahad."

Mahad smiled, closing the door. "You are very welcome."

Teana shuffled to her bed and pulled at the covers.

"Going to sleep so soon?"

Teana whipped around to the balcony to see Bakura sitting lazily on the ledge.

"Bakura!" Teana sounded in delight.

Bakura winced. "Quiet, woman! Do you want to wake up the entire palace?!"

She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry!"

"Hmph." Bakura hopped off the ledge and landed in one swift movement.

Teana's grin widened at him as he sat down on her bed, leaving one leg dangling off the side while pulling the other up to his chest.

Bakura raised his eyebrow at her. "Are you always like this with men who sneak into your room at night?"

The young princess's smile dropped and she lifted her hands up to her burning face in embarrassment. "Are you _suggesting_ that I'm some kind of street whore?!"

Bakura smirked. "You realize that I wasn't implying that sort of thing, don't you? Does that mean you're admitting to the act?"

Teana glared at the Thief King. "Bakura!"

He chuckled lightly. "Anyways, as for an idea for a conversation, let's hear about your childhood. I've already done you the favor of telling you mine. And it's a good chance to get to know each other better."

Teana adverted her gaze from him. "I suppose so." She thought for a moment, suddenly remembering something. "But first; you haven't told me how you got that scar."

Bakura made a grimace which startled Teana.

"U-uh-u-um....ah...or I could tell you about myself first!" She stuttered.

"I haven't known you long enough to give you such information. You're lucky enough to get _anything_ out of me, little princess." Bakura leered at her. "I've killed men for just speaking one word to me."

Teana winced. _'I never thought he would kill someone_ just_ for saying something to him! Then again, he_ is_ the Thief King.'_

She shook her head. _'No. He wouldn't have been kind to me in the first place. Well, I'm not sure_ "kind"_ is the right word for him. Maybe...polite? Um...maybe there's a better word for-'_

"You know, it's rather _amusing_ that you're having those inner debates with yourself, and all." He said sarcastically. "But I'd very much _appreciate_ it if you would do me that one, little favor."

Teana blushed, realizing that she had gone into her own little world for a moment.

"Sorry. Um...where shall I begin?"

She thought for a moment.

"Well, I was born here in the Royal City," She began. "I quickly became friends with Jono and we'd always play together in our usual spot, the dueling grounds, so he could practice swordplay against other boys our age. Soon after, we met Atem. Of course that's when we didn't know he was the Pharaoh."

"Doesn't that mean he's been _lying_ to you all these years?" Bakura interjected, then smiled devilishly. "Do you _truly_ believe that he can be trusted?"

Teana sighed, lowering her head. "That's what I thought before."

Bakura looked at her oddly. "Before?"

Teana snapped her head back up to face him as tears began to pelt down from her eyes. "I can't just shun the fact that he's been kind to me all these years!"

Bakura crossed his arms. "Are you sure it wasn't just so he could gain your affections so he could make you his queen and get you into his bed?"

Teana gave him a disgusted look. "We were children! He wouldn't have had such thoughts!"

Bakura scoffed. "Did you ever once think that he could have gotten it from his father. Honestly, that man must have had plenty of women for your little Pharaoh to get the idea. Don't think he hasn't looked at you like that before; given what a pretty little girl you are."

Teana blushed. Not only for his compliment to her, but for his comment on Atem.

_'Is...is he really looking at me like that?'_

Bakura, taking her expression only halfway, closed a bit of the gap between them until his mouth was close to her ear.

"And I'm not lying. You _are_ a pretty girl."

His lips pressed against her, causing Teana to shiver under his touch.

"A _very_ pretty girl, indeed." He whispered against her, so lightly that it felt like a feather brushing her soft skin.

Bakura pulled away, smirking when he noticed the blush on her cheeks growing. He stood up from the bed and made his way over to the balcony to leave.

"Wait!" She called, reaching out to him.

Bakura's smirk widened. "I know how much you really _want_ me right now, but I've some errands to do."

Teana gasped. "Not like _that_!"

Bakura frowned. "Shhh!"

Teana gulped, remembering it was still nighttime.

"What is it?"

Teana regained herself and lifted her head to see him. "Don't you want to hear the rest of my story?"

Bakura smiled. "No. I think I already know the rest. I'm pretty sure all you were going to say was how the Pharaoh brought you and your friend here and what you've been doing ever since. That is, other than our encounters."

She stared at him, giving a slight nod.

"Rest well, my princess." He said before hopping off the balcony.

Teana stood there for a moment, letting the flow of the wind brush the her auburn locks out of her face. Then two, before replying to the now, out of sight Thief King.

"You, too."

---

**A/N: Hey guys! Keep sending in reviews! Also, I might not be able to update for a while since school is about to start. I'll try to get my next chapter in as soon as I can!**


	8. Explication of Love

**A/N:** **I apologize for taking soooo long! I've been super busy and I lost my muse for a while but this story is not dead! Don't worry! I plan to finish what I've started. Enjoy!**

Teana leaned against one of the palace pillars in the courtyard, letting the morning sun graze her fair skin. A drop of sweat slid down her face and her eyes began to droop out of pure boredom.

Mana and Mahad had gone out to the oasis for training as usual, but Teana hadn't been in the mood to tag along.

'Are you sure you don't want to come along?' Mahad had asked.

'Come on, Teana!' Mana had pleaded.

_'I have a lot on my mind right now.'_

A blush spread across Teana's cheeks.

_'Was everything that Bakura said about Atem true? Does he_ really_ see me like that?'_

She scrapped at the pillar with her nails, sighing.

"Princess. You look a tad flushed. Perhaps it is better for you to be inside."

Teana's eyes shot open. That was the last voice she wanted to hear.

Seto leaned next to her, one arm on the pillar, the other by his side. He brought his hand up to her face and caressed it.

"The Pharaoh has requested for me to watch over you, my princess."

Teana's heart sunk.

_'Of_ ALL_ people, he had to choose_ him_.'_

"I-i would rather stay out here." She covered her face with her bangs.

"Oh but I insist. We wouldn't want our lovely princess to be tainted by burn marks." As he said this, he traced her collar bone with his finger teasingly and seductively.

Teana shuddered at the feeling, gently brushing him off. Seto frowned slightly and pulled his hand away.

"Hmph. Well, my Lady, I do believe it would be best for you to head inside. Come, I will accompany you."

Seto locked his arm in hers and pulled her through the outside corridors. Teana hated the feeling of his skin against hers.

He brought her inside, leading her back to her room. After gently, closing the door behind them, Seto stood with her in the center of the room, not letting go of her.

Teana stood uneasily. _'This isn't right. I shouldn't be here with him!'_

Seto loosened his hold and faced her completely. His hands encircled her wrists and he pulled her closer to him.

Horror rose up in Teana's eyes as she felt him nuzzle her neck with his nose. Seto inhaled heavily in pleasure, letting his eyes droop.

_'Atem...Bakura...'_

"Teana?" Atem's voice came from behind the door.

Seto growled against her neck, reluctantly pulling away from her.

"Come in, my liege," Seto said politely as if nothing had happened.

The door creaked open and Atem stepped in.

"Why Pharaoh. You're here early." Seto smiled sarcastically.

Atem nodded. "Yes. My meeting with Akunadin finished earlier than I expected. You are relieved from your duties as Teana's caretaker."

Seto walked passed him and out the door. "As you wish, _my liege._"

Teana sighed inwardly. _'That was close.'_

Atem turned to her and smiled. "So how have things been going for you without me? It has been about a month since we last talked like this."

It had been a month. A very long month for Teana. No sign of Bakura, even after waiting many grueling hours during the night before finally falling asleep just before the break of dawn. Mana and Mahad had noticed her change in behavior; Teana woke up crankier than before and would be too tired to go watch their training. They decided to let it slide, making an excuse that she was just annoyed about becoming a queen.

But Teana would never tell them what was wrong. She couldn't tell them the truth. No one was allowed to know that she was quickly gaining feelings for the Thief King. It was her dark secret that no one could ever find out about.

"Yeah..." She said plainly.

Atem gave her a concerned look. "Teana, are you alri-"

"TEANA!" Mana barged into the room, squealing joyously with Mahad trailing behind her.

"Guess what! Guess what! I mastered the transformation spell! Watch this!"

Mana jumped to the middle of the room and chanted out her spell. Her body became engulfed by a wave of light, then it quickly disappeared, leaving behind a small pot.

Teana looked at it strangely.

Mahad coughed into his fist. "Mana. Please return to your normal form."

The pot shook, glowing slightly, then transformed into a clone of Mahad.

"Mana." Mahad said sternly.

"_I, Master Mahad_, take no orders from lowly apprentices." Mana's voice perfectly matched Mahad's.

Teana and Atem chuckled at their childish friend.

Mahad, however, was not amused. "MANA!"

Mana giggled in Mahad's voice.

"THAT IS IT!" Mahad held out his hand and chanted.

Soon, Mana was back to her original self. "Aw Master! You're no fun!"

"I fail to find anything amusing about your little display." He glared at her.

"Yeah right, Master! I bet you were just holding in your laughter!" Mana bit her lip to contain her giggles.

Mahad gritted his teeth. "Hmph. I just remembered I had something important to do. _Good day_." He stormed out of the room.

Mana's giggling stopped immediately. "Master! I was just kidding!"

But Mahad was already too far to hear her apology. Mana plopped down on to Teana's bed with a sulk.

"I did it again, didn't I?" She buried her face in her palms and weeped.

Teana placed a hand on Mana's shoulder to comfort her as much as she could. Atem, unable to do much to help his friend, headed to the door.

"Um...maybe I should talk with Mahad for you. Teana, a pleasure being in your presence again. And please take care of Mana for me, will you?" And off he left, as quickly as he came.

Mana continued with her fit of tears while Teana half-heartedly comforted her. Her mind was still off, thinking about Bakura.

_'Will he come back? I haven't seen him in a whole month...'_

"-ana."

Teana snapped her head up. "Yes?"

Mana grabbed at the hem of her skirt. "How do you know when you're in love?"

Teana was taken aback by the girl's question.

_'Do...do I really know what love is?'_

"I mean, we've all had our crushes, but what makes love so different?"

Teana pondered for another moment.

_'That love is more than just affection for someone. It is a strong desire to be with a person, no matter what the consequences are. But is love an emotion created by ones own selfish desires, or the feeling in which one would give up anything for the other for them to be happy? Even if it means forsaking that person to someone else...'_

"I...don't really know Mana, to be honest." Teana said quietly. "Love is hard to explain..."

"But love must be bigger than anything else! I can't tell if what I feel for Master Mahad is really love, or just a simple, little crush. I want to think its love, but..." Mana paused for a moment. "...but I keep messing up. I don't know what to do, Teana, please help me!"

Teana didn't know what to say. She was as confused as her friend was.

_'Do I love Bakura? Or is it just another little crush? But...I always imagine us together on a moonlit night. I can't stop thinking about him, ever. I dream constantly about him returning to me. And...I almost feel...depressed when he is gone. When I see him, I feel great joy. Am I just lonely? Do I need company now that Atem and Jono are too busy for me? Is it just an obsession that I have for attention? Or is it an obsession with Bakura? No. It can't be...'_

"I wish I could help you Mana, but maybe if you get his attention in a nicer way, he will see what a great and valuable girl you are!" Teana smiled warmly at her friend.

Mana's tears quickly dried and she stood up from the bed. "You're right Teana! I'll try to be nicer to Master Mahad! I'll go apologize to him right now!"

As Mana ran out the door, Teana barely made out her friends last few words for her.

"Teana, you're the best!"

A small tears appeared in Teana's eyes; A mix of happiness and sorrow filled her. She hugged her knees and sobbed silently.

_How can I help someone with their love problems...when I can't even help my own._

**A/N: Wow. So many months to write this? I feel ashamed. But at least its something! Enjoy!**


	9. Their Secret Fling

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Keep on reviewing guys!**

**

* * *

**Teana sat in bed, holding out her hand to the window. She had waited almost four more months for Bakura, but _still_ not even a trace of him.

Atem had recently returned from another scouting mission to discover the whereabouts of the Thief King. A common rumor had come up among the High Priests that Bakura was dead. The thought terrified Teana and she could barely keep herself from screaming when the conversation came up at the table.

She sighed, closing her hand over the moon as if trying to grasp it.

"You know, you will never be able to touch the moon like that. Honestly, you women are so strange."

Her eyes widened as a wave of joy rushed over her body completely. She jumped out of bed and whipped around to see _him_. The man who had stolen her heart.

Bakura smirked, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall across from her.

"Bakura!" She leaped into his arms and held him tightly, not caring if she woke up the entire palace.

"Hush, girl!" He growled. "You're going to get us both killed!"

"I don't care!" Teana wept. "As long as I get to see you!"

He pushed her away gently. "I know how much you've missed me, princess, but can you please refrain from acting as though I'm your long time lover coming home from war?"

Teana's cheeks glowed a bright red. "I'm not!"

Bakura snickered, shaking his head. "Well then, am I not correct in assuming that today is your day of birth?"

She gasped. _How does he know that today is my birthday?_ Earlier that day, Atem had thrown a huge celebration in her honor. In the records of Egyptian royalty, Teana's birthday would've been a national holiday!

"It is. But...how did _you_ know?"

Bakura reached into his cloak. "The little pharaoh's mouth is larger than Egypt. And you are sixteen years of age, are you not?"

Teana nodded. "Yes."

From his cloak, he produced a deep blue gown that matched his own and held it out to Teana. "For you."

Her heart pounded loudly in her ears. She reached out to it, eyes glistening as if she was receiving a proposal for marriage.

"Oh Bakura!" She sighed. "It's beautiful!"

Bakura slid over to the balcony, slipping his legs over the railing. "Get dressed and follow me when you're ready."

Before she could stop him, he jumped off and fell to the sand below. Teana wasted no time in dressing in the elegant gown. A perfect fit. As if it was _made_ for her.

Teana cautiously bent over the railing of the balcony, seeing Bakura holding his arms out.

"Jump down! I'll catch you."

She winced, nervously backing away into her room.

"Don't worry. I'm a man of my word," he promised.

Teana carefully slid her legs over the railing. "O-ok. Here I go."

She pushed herself off the railing, closing her eyes in fear. The sound of her dress violently flapping from the fall didn't do much to help ease her fear of death or injury. Luckily, Teana landed safely in Bakura's arms.

Her eyes creaked open, only to find that Bakura was placing her on his horse. He hopped on and sat behind her to support her, grabbing and lashing the reigns against his steed. The horse grunted and dashed off into the desert.

* * *

Bakura rode the horse to the top of a rugged cliff that stood a mile away from the Royal City. Teana stared up at the gleaming stars above them, treasuring their beauty.

"We are much closer to the moon. Try reaching her now," Bakura urged, pointing up to the moon which seemed larger than before.

Like a child, Teana reached out with both arms to the moon. She grasped and grasped, laughing and having the time of her life. She was startled when Bakura's fingers laced with hers and reached out with her.

"Do you feel her?" Bakura whispered into her hair.

"Yes," Teana breathed, her face flushing.

Bakura brought both their arms down to Teana's waist, picking her up off the horse and setting her onto the sand below them. He slid down and stood in front of her, locking his eyes with hers.

Teana couldn't tear her gaze away from him. His beautiful brown eyes beckoned her to stay. Those eyes reared closer as the proximity of their faces was just a hair length away. Her virgin lips begged to be taken by his. A moment of pure silence filled the air, as if the whole world was waiting for them. A single moment, and his lips touched hers.

The sound of the wind burst around them, cheering for this beautiful scene taking place. Bakura's arms encircled her waist, pulling Teana into his chest protectively. Teana felt like she was in a dream; A most wonderful dream. Her first kiss belonged to the man she had fallen in love with.

Fearing that the entire moment was only a dream, Teana reluctantly pulled away from the kiss.

"Bakura? Is this just a dream? Will I wake up in my bed grieving that this never truly happened?"

He chuckled. "Oh I am afraid it is all too real to be a dream, my princess. But you will wake up grieving that our time together didn't last longer."

"Bakura!" Teana threw her arms around his neck, initiating another long kiss.

Bakura reciprocated, kissing her hungrily, greedily taking in her love all for himself.

"If it were up to me, I would make love to you here in the sands right now," Bakura breathed in the scent of her hair.

"Then why don't you?" Teana moaned heavily, dazed in her dream-like state.

"Princess, you aren't thinking straight. We must keep our relationship a secret. If you were to beget my child, both of us would be in a serious bind. You would be executed for being with another man before the pharaoh," he stated sternly.

Reality hit Teana with a painful thud. He was right. Their love must only be shared at night when no one could see them. No trace should be left behind to be found by anyone. Their love was forbidden.

"Come. We mustn't stay here much longer. You need your rest." He grabbed her arm, pulling her over to the horse. Within seconds, they were riding against the cold winds back the the palace.

* * *

Bakura laid Teana down onto her bed softly. After climbing up the walls of the palace to her room, Bakura let her change out of her gown and hid it for her underneath her bed.

Savoring their last moments together for the night, he rewarded her with one last kiss before backing up to the balcony. Once he was sure that she was asleep, the Thief King hopped down to his steed.

He glanced back at her room, frowning. "Your first mistake was falling in love with me. You poor, silly little girl. I pity you."

Bakura turned his attention to the moon and glared at it. "Now nothing can stop me from coming back. Only you, my princess, can suppress my hatred. Only you can save my sanity from slipping away."

The shadow of a snake-like creature appeared behind him, hissing angrily in his ears.

Bakura stared straight towards the lonely desert, cursing beneath his breath.

"Damn you to hell, Atem. You and your father. Diabound will make sure of it when the time is right."

**

* * *

****A/N: Argh! I feel like I'm making this go by too quickly! It's just that I suck at writing filler chapters and I want the main story to move on! I hope I did a good job! Review please!**


End file.
